Pact
by Agatha Enjoy
Summary: Jacob fugiu da realidade e ter que enfrentar Bella casando. Durante o seu refúgio ele recebe uma visita. Dois quebrados. Dois fortes, frágeis.Jacob e Leah, podem curar-se juntos.


**_I- PACT_**

Eu estive correndo por semanas, passeando por estas florestas desconhecidas, vivendo o animal, mais que os sentimentos. Besteira!

Essa merda de lugar branco demais, que não faz diferença, não importa o quão longe você pensar estar dos problemas, eles não estão fora de você para que se possa fugir deles.

É quase tão ridículo quanto correr atrás do próprio rabo. Mais um pouco e eu estaria tão imbecil quanto um cachorro e faria essa idiotice também.

Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui? _"três semanas, Jake." _

OK, isso foi mal, eu estou falando comigo mesmo. Isso é péssimo! Eu estou falando comigo mesmo!

_"Deixa de ser ridículo! Eu estou aqui também!"_ – aquele tom mental só podia ser uma pessoa. Procurei os rastros dela. Até que consegui me concentrar em algo que não fosse a minha dor. Ouvi a passada regular e rápida _demais_, só podia ser ela. Engoli em seco. Para ela ter vindo atrás de mim significava que algo sério tinha acontecido ao bando, e por isso mandaram-na atrás de mim. E se mandaram a ela significa que era algo grave, que exigia a presença dos mais fortes.

Mais vampiros em Forks! Desesperei-me.

"_Está tudo certo, fresco! Eu estou fugindo também, ia para outro canto, mas ouvi o que você estava pensando, resolvi que poderia fazer uma visita e te impedir de ficar louco."_ – ela disse ainda correndo, distante ainda.

_"Não precisava incomodar a sua beleza, Leah."_

_"Pode acreditar que será um incomodo."_– Ela bufou em pensamento. _"Mas posso tentar fazer a minha boa ação do dia."_ – prendeu um pensamento no fim, eu só tive a sensação.

Estranho foi o que eu senti quando ela disse isso. Eu não queria a presença dela e de repente me pareceu ruim que ela não ficasse. Afinal de contas, uma compainha não seria nada ruim.

_"Como estão as coisas por lá?"_– perguntei mantendo o assunto. Acho que eu estava tão necessitado de atenção e de conversar com alguém que aceitaria qualquer coisa, até a Leah.

"_O que você quer realmente saber... sim, a Bella vadia vai casar com o sanguessuga fresco." _– disse parecendo amargurada.

**_Eu não me importo de onde você vem Desde que você venha até mim Eu não gosto de ilusões Eu não posso vê-las claramente_**

Os passos mais e mais perto. De repente percebi que eu estava esperando a sua chegada em silêncio para falar pessoalmente. Mas se eu nem queria a sua presença aqui!

"_Jake, eu estou te ouvindo, se continuar me desprezando assim ao vivo eu vou embora!"_

Voltei à forma humana depois de achar o short que eu trouxe jogado no meio da neve. Engraçado também é a forma como pequenos hábitos humanos não se perdem. Poderia ter virado um nômade, mas eu sempre caçava e voltava pra esse mesmo ponto.

Ainda me vestia quando ela apareceu já vestida correndo humana.

– Esperava que estivesse pior de aparência. Não que esteja lindo, mas... – riu de mim. – pode me aproveitar enquanto eu estiver por aqui. Não vou ficar muito. – disse sentando-se e logo depois se deitando na neve.

– Para onde estava indo então? – perguntei sentando também. Cruzando os braços na frente dos joelhos. Não sabia se estava extasiado com a idéia de saber notícias que não fossem pelo insistente Seth implorando para que eu voltasse ou se era pela possibilidade de falar com essa boca humana com alguém.

– Não sei, só queria ir para longe. – o olhar dela perdeu o foco olhando o céu fosco daqui.

**_Não me importo, não, Eu não ousaria corrigir o errado em você Você me mostrou eventualmente O que você fará _**

Percebi que olhava a figura deitada na neve branca, a pele dela cor de canela fervendo na neve tão fascinante. Ao olhar tentei imaginar como um ser de aparência tão... doce? Não a Lee não seria doce. Mas de aparência... não saberia descrever, algo como canela mesmo. Serve pra adoçar, mas é tão forte que não se pode consumir muito de uma só vez. Sendo assim não se podia sentir pena dela. Ela é _forte demais_ pra isso.

– O que está olhando? – ela perguntou sem desviar o olhar do céu.

– Não consigo entender por quê _você_ fugiria... – eu entendia a minha fraqueza em não agüentar estar lá, mas a Lee? Ela agüentou, ela é mais forte do que eu.

– Não há muito lá para mim, Jake. – a voz dela quebrou.

– Você tem o Seth e a sua mãe e... – tentei lembrar-me de mais alguém que não daria tudo para vê-la longe e não consegui. Até mesmo eu, acredito que só esteja assim fascinado e intensamente feliz com a sua presença porque estou só. Deve ser isso.

– E?... – ela riu. Parecia que ela realmente não se importava com o que deixou pra trás. Isso seria certeza de que eles estão bem? Ou certeza de que estariam melhores sem ela?

**_Eu não me importo Eu não ligo Desde que você esteja aqui_**

Olhou-me assim sorridente, os olhos nunca mais acompanharam o sorriso dela, mas não deixaria de ser um belo sorriso esse, nunca. Peguei-me sorrindo em retorno ao sorriso dela. Outra vez estranheza na ação. Sorrir era algo que não fazia nem mais em pensamento enquanto estive aqui sozinho.

– Também não tem se esforçado muito em ser gentil, Leah. – disse e arrependi-me imediatamente, já que no mesmo instante ela fechou o sorriso, e eu, automaticamente, fiz o mesmo.

– Não há razão para isso, Jake. Eu não preciso que um bando de moleques fiquem sentindo pena de mim mostrando isso o tempo todo. – o olhar estava tão intenso que além de eu não conseguir desviar, eu ainda pude perceber mais coisas. Leah é linda, isso ia ser difícil de esconder depois que nos transformássemos novamente.

**_Vá em frente, diga-me que você partirá novamente Você simplesmente voltará correndo Segurando seu coração com cicatrizes na mão É a mesma coisa E eu te aceitarei pelo que você é Se você me aceitar por tudo Faça isso tudo de novo É sempre a mesma coisa_**

Abaixei a cabeça ouvindo o que ela disse. Mesmo ela esforçando-se em ser forte e durona e irritante. Ela conseguia esse tipo de sentimento às vezes, eu mesmo me senti assim por ela. Principalmente agora, sentia uma sensação estranha. Devia ser pena, só poderia ser.

Não existe explicação para as coisas ruins na vida, mas certamente parece que a Leah as atraia para si. Deixada pelo Sam; traída pela sua melhor amiga, quase irmã e prima; a única loba na história, sendo que isso para ela, foi o mesmo que pra mim: algo extremamente ruim. Os demais gostaram de ser lobos, eu, ela e Sam não. Para o Sam o motivo era simples: Leah; para Leah o motivo era simples: Sam; para mim... a obrigação.

Porém, dentre os motivos que me faziam rejeitar ser um lobo, existiam momentos que eram devidamente recompensadores. A exemplo da primeira corrida. E outro mais que eu não sabia porquê, mas eu estava agradecendo. Esse momento era um deles. Estranho, _muito_ estranho.

– Entendi, Leah, não precisa ficar nervosa. – disse ainda encarando-a.

– E mais, garoto, olha quem é você para falar de mim. O senhor "tenham pena de mim, pois a Bella vadia escolheu o vampiro".

– Se você puder não falar assim dela eu vou agradecer. – disse entre os dentes.

– Por que você ama aquela sem graça, Jake? Não vê que ela não serviria pra você mesmo que ela o escolhesse? Ela te fez um favor, isso sim, você é muito melhor do que ela!

– Obrigado, Lee. – estaquei ao ver que a chamei pelo mesmo apelido que Sam usava. Envergonhado abaixei a cabeça.

Respirei tentando não me concentrar na vergonha, ou esperando a fúria dela por eu ter feito isso. Senti a mão dela no meu ombro.

– Você devia se ver melhor.

**_Horas deslizam e os dias passam Até você decidir vir E nesse meio tempo sempre parece demorado De repente _**

Esperei a explicação, mas essa não veio.

– Me ver melhor? – olhei para ela, sem ter percebido que ela estava tão perto.

– Sim, ia parar de rastejar atrás das migalhas, quando poderia ter algo seu. – tirou a mão do meu ombro, cruzando os braços nas pernas como eu estava sentado.

Silêncio, um bom tempo de silêncio.

– Está com fome? – perguntei.

– Ah... Acho que não. – a cara de nojo habitual. Ri com isso. Peculiaridades conhecidas da Lee. A estada dela aqui estava sendo incrivelmente reconfortante. Um dia parecia um tempo curto agora, antes pareceu uma eternidade cada dia.

**E eu tenho a habilidade, sim, eu tenho a vontade De respirar você enquanto eu posso O tempo que você ficar É tudo o que eu sou**

Os olhares novamente presos e isso estava começando a me incomodar, porque aquela sensação estranha estava aumentando. Era parecido com dor, mas não era dor, era ânsia. Ânsia de que? O que eu precisava fazer? Era a pior sensação, como coçar no lugar errado. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Olhar pra ela não ajudava a pensar. Ver que ela se movia na minha direção não facilitou em nada também.

**_Eu não me importo Eu não ligo Desde que você esteja aqui _**

Ela levantou o corpo, ficando sobre os joelhos, os braços caídos ao lado do corpo. Os olhos presos em mim, da mesma forma que os meus estavam nos dela. Eu pude ver o movimento da respiração aumentar. O peito dela encher-se e esvaziar de ar, os ombros nus dela relaxarem, numa posição diferente da habitual de Leah Clearwater. A boca abriu inúmeras vezes, nos sem número tempo em que fiquei assistindo-a. As mãos fechavam-se em punhos, pra logo depois abrir e ela balançar os dedos, com o quem fez força excessiva.

– Está tudo bem? – perguntei com a voz falhando, ergui o corpo, vi ela parar toda a movimentação. Desviou o olhar pra baixo.

**_Vá em frente, diga-me que você partirá novamente Você simplesmente voltará correndo Segurando seu coração com cicatrizes na mão É a mesma coisa E eu te aceitarei pelo que você é Se você me aceitar por tudo Faça isso tudo de novo É sempre a mesma coisa_**

Soltou a respiração de um rompante.

– Eu vim atrás de você. Achei que podíamos ficar juntos nisso, você também está magoado, achei que poderia te ajudar já que passei por isso. – atropelou-se nas palavras.

Ergui seu rosto para olhar-me com o dedo indicador apoiado no seu queixo, os olhos dela estavam brilhando, mas não era exatamente felicidade. Parecia tristeza.

– não chora, Leah, eu não vou suportar ver isso. – confessei a minha tristeza também. Eu estava tão ou mais quebrado que ela, afinal eu não tinha a força de Leah Clearwater. Ela era tão especial que tudo nela era "dela".

Jogou-se contra mim, apertando um abraço no meu pescoço. Os magros braços dela foram tão acolhedores quando um abraço de urso. Percebi que não desejaria outro abraço agora.

**_Errado ou certo Preto ou branco Se eu fechar meus olhos, É a mesma coisa _**

O cheiro dela era melhor que o cheiro de qualquer coisa. Fechei os olhos sentindo isso, o corpo dela colado no meu. Os dois de joelhos. Eu passei os meus braços pela fina cintura da bela Lee. Isso seria fácil para mim, estar aqui com ela, o tempo todo com ela. Nessa jornada estranha que decidi trilhar, com a presença dela seria... não, poderia não ser agradável, mas seria definitivamente importante, para nós dois.

Eu disse a Bella que seria como o ar dela, mas ela não seria o meu. Eu precisava de algo fácil para respirar somente.

– Lee, eu gostaria muito que você ficasse comigo. – percebi o tamanho da promessa que fiz e não me importei. "Ficar comigo" tinha diversos modos de ser interpretado, eu não me importei.

– Eu vim por isso, Jake. – senti a vontade de perguntar o que ela estava falando, preferi deixá-la no mesmo patamar que o meu. A sensação de sim, sem precisar dizer. "vim por isso" poderia responder a todas ou nenhuma das minhas questões.

Respirei fundo, sentindo o cheiro do cabelo dela, afastei o corpo, beijei o seu rosto. Com os olhos fechados, alisando o rosto dela com o meu.

– você tem razão, podemos ficar juntos nisso. Eu quero que você me ajude, Lee. – pedi ao seu ouvido. Depois de dizer, senti a força do que eu disse, e achei que não usei tanta força para dizer, já que a vontade só aumentou depois disso.

– Vim por isso... – repetiu afastando o rosto do meu e olhando-me nos olhos.

**_Na minha vida O acordo Eu fecho meus olhos É a mesma coisa _**

Pôs as duas mãos no meu rosto, encostou a testa na minha, respirando lentamente. Por esse instante senti frio, não externo. Medo. Eu não sei se poderia fazer isso com ela, ela que já estava quebrada demais para suportar qualquer perda, eu não poderia ser egoísta e usá-la para substituir alguém que não me ama.

Segurei as suas mãos, engolindo em seco, a vontade de deixar acontecer engolindo a minha mente e força de vontade, mais um pouco e eu mesmo o faria.

– Acalme-se, Jake, eu posso ouvir o seu coração. – ela riu. Ainda com o rosto perto do meu, olhando nos meus olhos.

– Leah, isso pode não ser exatamente saudável para você.

– Eu cuido de mim mesma, não se preocupe. – disse e beijou o meu rosto, fazendo força com as mãos no meu rosto. Veio beijando desde a maçã do meu rosto até o canto da minha boca. Olhou para mim, mordeu o lábio inferior e encostou os lábios no meu. – Não se preocupe, _vamos_ nos ajudar. – sorriu.

Voltou a me abraçar, com a cabeça no meu ombro, a respiração dela no meu pescoço.

Não havia nada a pensar fora daqui. Não havia mesmo pelo quê voltar, não agora.

**_Vá em frente, diga-me que você partirá novamente Você simplesmente voltará correndo Segurando seu coração com cicatrizes na mão É a mesma coisa_**

Eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida me curando com ela, poderia um dia amá-la, com facilidade se ela fosse para mim exatamente o que estava sendo agora. Não precisava ser doce, não precisava ser frágil ou indecisa, ou problemática feito a Bella. Ela poderia ser a Lee, não a Lee do Sam, a Lee do Jake. Essa que se apresenta aqui e agora, por mim. Veio quebrada, eu posso consertar.

**_E eu te aceitarei pelo que você é Se você me aceitar por tudo Faça isso tudo de novo É sempre a mesma coisa_**

**_(All The Same, Sick Puppies)_**

########################

**N/A:** Gente, vocês não tem idéia de como eu fiquei feliz com essa Blackwater. Ela era um sonho há um tempo. Vou contar... eu sou Jakeness (_a essa altura nem sei mais, o meu negócio são os lobos_), e eu simplesmente me apaixonei pelo shipper sethness que eu estou escrevendo em outra fic, sendo assim, sobrou espaço para Blackwater (_eu sou Callwater tbm!_).

**ESSA FIC E DEDICADA A PAM, A KATY E A BY**, que escrevem o shipper e me fizeram aceitá-lo.

**_AGATHA-ENJOY®_**


End file.
